My Somebody
by SamNny
Summary: Jun reflects on his feelings for Sakura and after a tiresome day at school, he finally gets to share his thoughts and feelings with her. JunSaku


He tried so hard to suppress his other side. No, really, he did. He had always been the shy and quiet type, never really getting involved in anything unless someone was trying to come between him and Ryuu. And for the most part, he was left alone. Nobody really bothered him, he did well in school, worked hard to keep his rank as number three in the S.A., and he was an all around O.K. person. However, every once in a while, a girl would come along. And she always found a way to bring out his "charming" side.

This was dangerous, though, because it turned him from the shy sweetheart he was, into an arrogant player. And when that happened, any girlfriend he could have had would disappear. No, not literally, but she quickly lost interest in him. That is, until Sakura Ushikubo came along. She was different from the other girls in the fact that she loved both sides of Jun. His naturally quiet side was adorable and what first attracted her to him, but it was his more wild side that interested her and made her think that if he could somehow merge them into one, he would be the ideal boyfriend.

Of course, even Sakura grew furious with his wild side's flirtatious ways and she would quickly be consumed by jealousy. However, all of her anger would disappear as soon as he transformed back. And this whole process had been going on for months, although feeling like eternity to him. At first, he tried to lose her. He didn't want her to bring out that side of him and he was rather tired of her overenthusiastic personality. But as he gradually spent more time with her, he got glimmers of what she was really like, and as soon as he discovered that her feelings were genuine, he knew he was stuck. He couldn't leave her if he wanted to.

It was true that over ninety percent of the time, she was irritating. She was too peppy and too much like a fan-girl to really enjoy being around. It was one thing to be adored by the rest of the student body for being in the elite S.A., but because he was being praised and fawned over as an individual, he found it hard to cope with. But the rest of the time, when she was just being honest... when she just wanted him to know how she felt and that she cared... well it made everything worth it.

Jun had never experienced anything like this. He had never been so... so... _wanted_ by anyone else. His parents were always busy with their careers, he might have had his sister by his side, but she had been spending a lot of time with that arrogant, almost-pink-haired jerk, Yahiro. And Ryuu, well, he might have been there to care for him and his sister, but he also devoted a lot of time to his animals. No one had ever truly wanted him - just him - and wanted to devote their time and care to him. Everyone else always had someone to share their time with but him.

The rest of the S.A. may have been like family, but they all had someone. Kei had finally managed to make Hikari understand how he felt, and although their relationship was awkward for a dating-couple, they still had each other. After Akira and Tadashi's "encounter," they had also begun dating, and even though it doesn't appear that they've changed, you can tell that they love each other. Ryuu didn't need to be in a relationship to devote his time elsewhere, for that's what all his animal friends were for. He spent more time caring for them than he did himself. And Megumi... she would never admit it, mainly because she knew he never would, but she loved that jerk and he loved her, too.

So where did that leave Jun? One would think it would mean he was all alone, abandoned and forgotten somewhere. But he wasn't and never would be. After finally accepting Sakura's feelings, he decided to take a closer look at her. He soon found himself mesmerized by everything about her. Her short pink hair that always smelled like flowers, her delicate frame that would probably mesh perfectly with his, the way the light always shone from her eyes due to her fierce determination, fiery temper, or just cheerful nature. He'd even found himself wondering what her sweet lips would taste like against his, although the thought made him blush furiously.

It wasn't just how beautiful she was that was just now capturing his attention. He thought her forceful way of expressing herself was cute, because when it involved him, it meant he would get to see her softer side in the end. And her passion for honesty really struck him. Maybe it wasn't because he, too, valued honesty, but it was seeing how far her passion would take her that really fascinated him. She was different, she had a hard time expressing herself, but she wasn't dense, and it was obvious that she had a kind heart.

It seemed so weird to him to be thinking such thoughts about a woman who once, and sometimes still does, scared him half to death with just the sound of her voice. He wanted nothing more than to run away from her and hide under a rock, but that seemed to be the opposite reaction for him now. As much as he wanted to spend time with her now, he was still worried about his other side surfacing and upsetting her all over again. He wanted her to know that she was the only girl he wanted, but he couldn't very well say that and then change and start chasing after every girl with a pretty face.

So he'd been silently practicing to suppress that part of him. He wished he had the confidence and actual charm that his other side had, that way he could really be the prince Sakura was looking for, but he knew that was going to be a completely different task. It took most of his energy and concentration just to keep himself at bay, let alone also work on a confidence boost. He was grateful, though, that Sakura adored his shy side. He knew he had time to work on his charm and he knew that she would be the only one able to help him with it.

So now he was sitting in class, finishing up a test he knew he should have studied harder for. Sure, he would pass it, but he was scared to see how low his score would be. And after it was over, he turned it in to his teacher and called it quits. There was no way he could do anything after taking such a mind-numbing test. When the bell rang, he stood up, gathered his things, and headed for the door. He was thankful that that had been his last class for the day. He was even thankful that he didn't have to meet up with the rest of the S.A.

He saw his family's car waiting for him and Megumi outside, but he didn't feel like going straight home. So he watched his sister get in and told her that he would be home soon. So she quickly scribbled on her dry-erase board, but he waved it off and smiled at her. She hesitantly nodded at him before having the driver take off. He waved at the car as it drove away and took off in the opposite direction. He saw Tadashi take off on his bike with Akira protesting from behind him. She was always yelling at him for something. And then he saw Kei practically dragging Hikari out of the schoolyard. He silently wished that he could be that carefree and comfortable with someone, but he knew that wouldn't be him for a long time.

So he started walking, not bothering to pay attention to where he was going. He pulled out his iPod and listened to his music until he heard thunder crash. He looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds rolling in and the lightning strike. It wasn't long before the rain started to fall and he searched desperately for some shelter. He scurried into the closest building and saw that it was a five-star restaurant. He recognized the place from somewhere, but was quickly distracted by a greeter asking him if he would like a table. He shook his head at her and pulled out his cell phone, about to call his driver to come get him.

Until...

"Jun! Jun, is that you?"

The deafening voice echoed throughout the restaurant and all eyes turned to the excited pinkette, who was currently standing on top of the table, waving her hand at him. He smiled lightly, semi-embarrassed by her actions, and waved back. She ran over to him, still full of excitement, and embraced him. His entire body stiffened and his blush deepened. Everything he had been practicing was being put to the test, because he could feel his other self rising and trying to take control. It was like being cursed or having another being reside in you. Like in the movies, only this was much more terrifying to him because it was real.

He gently hugged her back, so far still in control, and let her drag him over to her table. She was with her father and some other rich-folk he didn't know. There was another older man and his wife and a girl about his age sitting across the table. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and her outfit was completely pink. She stared oddly at him, probably because Sakura was latched onto his arm, and gave him an almost mean glare. Sakura's father only glanced at him, clearly recognizing him as the young man that had his daughter's heart, and turned his attention back to the other adults. Sakura immediately began talking to the girl across from them and made no hesitation to introduce him.

"Risa, this is my boyfriend, Jun! Jun, this is a friend of mine, Risa."

He smiled weakly at her and cautiously extended his hand for her to shake, afraid she might rip his head off for some unknown reason. She simply stared at him like he was an idiot and he quickly retracted his hand. Sakura caught on to her sour attitude and began berating her with questions as to her strange mood. Apparently, just a second ago, she was perfectly happy and chatty.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _me_? I'm sick and tired of hearing about your supposedly wonderful boyfriend! Stop rubbing the fact that you have one in my face!"

And then the world seemed to explode. The two girls began arguing back and forth, causing quite the scene. Their parents tried to step in and stop them, but it was all in vain. They screamed at each other mercilessly until Risa crossed the invisible line.

"I don't see what's so great about him anyway! Look at him; he's just sitting there, cowering in fear, speechless! He looks like such a wimp, he doesn't even-"

And then she was silenced. Sakura reached across the table and smacked her right across the face. She had that calm-before-the-storm look on her face, as if the storm hadn't even hit yet. She narrowed her eyes and spoke slowly and clearly, as if she were talking to a foreigner or a complete idiot. She leaned across the table, fearless as ever, and let the storm hit Risa with full force.

"How dare you say such a thing about my Jun. He's quiet and shy, but he has a wild side. He's kind-hearted and my prince charming. He's also ranked third in the elite S.A. at Hakusenkan, making him the third strongest kid in school. I understand that you're jealous that you'll never find a man like mine, but if you ever say such horrible things about him again, I'll see to it that you'll never be able to speak again."

Jun sat wide-eyed and shocked by Sakura, trying to soak in what she just said. He didn't know she thought _that_ much of him. It wasn't long after that Risa and her parents excused themselves, clearly embarrassed. Sakura's father waited for the check and Jun didn't feel like waiting with him. So he tapped lightly on Sakura's hand and urged her to follow him. He led her outside, where it was still sprinkling raindrops, and had her stand by him next to the street. She was clearly irritated to be getting hit by the rain, but what happened next changed her mind.

"Did you really mean all of that?"

"Did I mean it? Of course I did, Jun! I love you and there was no way I was going to let _her_ trash-talk you!"

He blushed for the millionth time that day and dropped his gaze. He was trying to think of the right way to say what he wanted to. After all, after a display like that, she deserved to know how he really felt, too. Yeah, they had already admitted to liking each other and he never denied that they were dating (after he finally wrapped his head around such an idea), but he never got serious or deep with her. They always had the same story: she'd come around, he'd get all flustered, transform into his other self, flirt with a ton of girls, make her upset, and then have to apologize later. But he was doing such a good job at keeping himself under control that he had to take this shot while he still had the opportunity.

"Sakura... I didn't know you thought so much of me. It makes me happy to know you feel that way. And I just thought I should tell you that I... I... I'm glad I know you. I'm glad that you accept both sides of me. I'm glad that you love me, because... because I love you, too."

His face was cherry red and he tried hiding his eyes with his hair. But his little speech made Sakura's heart swell with happiness that she couldn't contain. She jumped and giggled and then threw her arms around his neck, forced him to look up at her, and then... splash! A passing by car hit a puddle and soaked them both in muddy water.

They both stared at each other for a moment before laughing like crazy. They couldn't help it, it was just too funny. But it didn't last for long because Sakura smiled at him and while he was distracted, she pulled him closer, and finished what she started. She kissed him full on the lips with no holding back. Jun took a moment to register what was happening and slowly closed his eyes to kiss her back. It was sweet and slow, loving and gentle, and her lips tasted better than he could imagine. His other self tried to come out, but the sheer hypnotized state Jun was in kept him suppressed.

And that was it. It was the beginning of the end to the other side of Jun. It would take more practice, but he knew for sure that he could handle it now. So he smiled at his girlfriend, hugged her again, and kissed her. It was short, he still wasn't that brave, but it was just the confidence boost he was looking for. Maybe he could work on both at the same time.

* * *

><p>"AN: I am so disappointed by the lack of JunSaku fics. They are such a cute couple! Anyway, I tried to keep them both in character; it's been awhile since I've watched the anime. But I believe I captured them the best I could and I tried to keep the ending scene as in character as I could. This is set after the anime, by the way. Maybe that'll help my cause. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love it if you left a review."


End file.
